El ramo y la carta
by kmil-chan
Summary: Todos los años alguien deja una carta y un ramo de flores en la puerta de su departamento al dar las 12. Así que Gokudera decide afrontar a su acosadora. GokuTsuna shonen-ai. Mi regalo de cumpleaños al guardián de la tormenta.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"El ramo y la carta."

Pairing: 5927 shonen-ai

Todos los años alguien deja una carta y un ramo de flores en la puerta de su departamento al dar las 12. Así que Gokudera decide afrontar a su acosadora.

.

Relleno de nuevo su taza de café y se sentó en el sillón cambiando el canal de la televisión. Esta noche atraparía a la persona que le dejaba esas cartas. Hoy era 08 de Septiembre y como hace 2 años, estaba seguro que alguien tocaría su puerta y cuando la abriera encontraría la carta y el ramo de flores.

Cuando se mudo a Namimori para enfrentarse al Décimo nunca pensó que ese mismo año estaría festejando con él su cumpleaños. Fue una reunión pequeña en la casa Sawada, compraron un pastel y junto con Yamamoto celebraron su cumpleaños en el cuarto del Juudaime. Sin embargo el año siguiente paso algo extraño. Él estaba preparándose para irse a la cama cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Vio el reloj anunciando que eran las 12 así que abrió la puerta molesto con la persona inconciente que se atrebia a molestarlo. Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie y en el suelo frente a él estaba un ramo de flores y una carta amarrados con un liston naranja. Entro a su departamento abriendo la carta y dejo el ramo a la mitad de la mesa.

"_Gracias por haber pasado tantas cosas a mi lado. Si no fuera por ti estaría perdido. _

_Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí para mi. _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

Era todo lo que estaba escrito en el papel. El sobre estaba dirigio a él asi que no podían haberse equivocado, pero nadie firmaba. No sabía quien era el autor de esa carta y la escritura no la reconocía. Al día siguiente pensó en preguntarle a Juudaime o incluso a Yamamoto si sabían algo, pero Reborn preparo una actividad para ellos y lo olvido.

Por la noche, su querido Juudaime le preparo una fiesta en el restaurante de Yamamoto junto con los demás miembros de la Familia. Para ese entonces, Gokudera ya sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado del Juudaime. Había estado tentado muchas veces en decirle lo que sentía por él pero al final había decidido no hacerlo. Sabía que a él le gustaba Kyoko y no tendría oportunidad alguna. Por lo tanto, cada año se conformaba con el regalo que le daba en su cumpleaños.

El año siguiente paso lo mismo. Al dar las 12 en punto, tocaron a su puerta dejando otro ramo con las mismas flores y la carta.

"_Eres una persona muy importante para mi. En este día espero que la felicidad llegue a ti como más lo deseas. _

_Muchas gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. _

_Si no fuera por ti, mi vida no sería lo mismo._

_Eres lo más preciado en mi vida._

_Te amo."_

Cuando vio los objetos frente a él, corrió por el pasillo para tratar de atrapar a su acosadora. Estaba seguro que era mujer porque la letra la delataba. Sin embargo no encontró a nadie.

Por eso, este año estaba decidido a saber quien era la que le dejaba esas cartas. Volteo a su reloj viendo que faltaban 10 minutos para las 12. Serían los 10 minutos más largos de toda su vida. Apago el televisor y camino hacia la entrada del departamento sin encender ninguna luz ni hacer ruido.

"¡Hiiiii!"

Escucho como alguien gritaba afuera de su puerta y un golpe. Abrió rápidamente y encontró a Tsuna levantándose del suelo.

"¿Juudaime?"

"Go-Gokudera-kun…"

"¿Esta bien? ¿No se lastimo?".- inspecciono al chico de arriba abajo. Entonces se dio cuenta que en sus manos había un ramo de flores y en la otra mano tenía el sobre con la carta.-"¿Eso es para mi?"

"… ¡Lo siento mucho Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna salio corriendo hacia las escaleras. Minutos después el chico bomba reacciono y corrió detrás de su jefe. Antes de que este llegara al final del corredor lo tomo de la mano.

"¡Juudaime espera!"

"Lo siento mucho Gokudera-kun, de verdad lo siento."

"¿Tu eras quien me daba esas cartas?"

"…"-el chico asintió moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo.

Sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Tomo fuertemente la mano del otro obligándolo a voltear a verlo.

"¿Por qué nunca las firmabas?"

"…"-Tsuna bajo la mirada avergonzado y después volteo a verlo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.-"No sabía como… me dio miedo que no aceptaras la carta si sabias que era yo quien te la daba."-lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.-"Entiendo si estas molesto conmigo."

¿Molesto? ¿Con el Juudaime? ¿Después de que él le daba esas cartas? ¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba más que feliz de recibir esas cartas. Sintió como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba y su sonrisa se hacia más grande. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un sobre.

"Hoy estaba esperando a la persona que me daba esas cartas."-Tsuna volteo a verlo.-"Iba a darle esto."

Tomo el ramo de flores y le dio el sobre. Tsuna tenía miedo de abrirla pero aun así lo hiso. Abrió lentamente el sobre y saco la hoja de papel.

"_Muchas gracias por darme este ramo de flores todos los años, pero no puedo corresponderte._

_Estoy enamorado de una persona maravillosa. Él ha sido importante para mi desde que lo conocí y siempre lo será._

_Amo al Juudaime más que a nadie en el mundo y es por eso que no puedo corresponderte."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Tsuna alzo la cara topándose con la sonrisa del chico bomba. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla y se lanzo a los brazos del italiano mientras este lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Te amo Juudaime, muchas gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo todos los años."

Tsuna sonrió mientras Gokudera limpiaba sus lágrimas. Después puso su mano en su mejilla mientras acercaba su cara a la suya. El castaño se sonrojo fuertemente y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Se besaron despacio, saboreando el momento y abrazándose fuertemente. Cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban un poco y no podían disimular el rojo de su rostro.

Gokudera lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia su departamento. Era probable que ya no recibiría ese regalo el año siguiente, pero ahora había recibido uno mejor. Un regalo que le duraría para toda su vida.

.

.

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera-kun!

¡No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir otro fic de mi pareja favorita y que mejor que en el cumpleaños de la Dynamita!

Espero que disfruten de la lectura así como yo disfrute de la escritura n.n

5927/LOVE. DynamitaXTuna


End file.
